Hidden Talent
by ChibiNekooo
Summary: Neglected by their parents, Totsuka, Souh and Claudia scape to find a new life. And live in New York for 5 years. What will happen to them? -Full Summary Inside- -New found Idea- (This story can/can't be above your Standards. Sorry)
1. Chapter 1 - I'm back

_**Hidden Talent**_

_(K-Project Story with Prince of Tennis, etc.)_

_**Disclaimer: I didn't own K and Prince of Tennis. I only own the idea of this story your reading. Kay?**  
_

_**Summary: Neglected by their parents, Totsuka, Souh and Claudia leave their house to find a new life. And live in New York for 5 years. After a long 5 years Totsuka decided to study in Japan. What will happen to them? Why did their parents neglect them? And what will happen to their NEW Found Life? Also what will happen when the three of them encounter their Parents and their little brother Saru?**_

_**This story is just an Idea of mine. So please don't be angry with me if it is not really good and didn't pass your standards. Misspell and wrong grammar is visible.**_

On an island called Japan, there lived a little young boy named Tatara Totsuka, He is the third oldest child of the Tatara family and one of the so-called "instant Rich child". Because of the famous and rich parents he had, named Tatara Ryoma a famous singer/Tennis player in the world and also the owner of Tatara Corp. and half-German mother, Weismann Sei, also a known EX- tennis player in Japan and now a famous Singer in the world, and had a well-known father, Weismann Shiro, the owner of Weismann Inc.

Totsuka is a sweet little young boy, and also a handsome talented young boy too, he also is a kind hearted child with a big heart, he also is helpful, and is over there at times that you need him, and also he is also a young boy that didn't do something the same in a day, he always think every days is FUN so why not enjoy it to the fullest. He is the kind of young boy that always want something good everyday like playing this for today and playing that tomorrow. Watching this today and watching that tomorrow but even if he's playing or watching or doing anything, he always have his video recorder with him and records everything he does. He too likes taking pictures every time, so when he's 9th birthday came he's brother and sister gave him a camera for his own so that he can always take a picture of him. And being the sweet little young boy he was, His first pic using the camera is the picture of him and his older brother and sister holding a picture frame, the picture in the picture frame is their parents holding their little brother with a happy face in their face.

Back to the story, Neglected on his child days or childhood days, He became distant from his parents and always hang out with his Best friend and Childhood Friend Yata Misaki, he and Misaki has been Friend since Misaki and Totsuka are 4, until now, older brother Tatara Souh, the second oldest child and older sister Tatara Claudia, the oldest child. Claudia and Souh, along with Totsuka, became distant with their parents since Tatara Saruhiko has been born, a year after Tatara Totsuka is born. Their parents always think that Saru is the very perfect child they ever had because he is VERY good at playing Tennis and also Good at singing too. So they decided, when Saru is 4, he will study at California. Also, they swear that they will treasure him until the time comes that Saru will leave them like their Childs do.

Since Saru had been born, Totsuka , Souh, and Claudia's Existence had been erased, not just in their home _But_ also in the entire Japan. Nobody, as in no one except Misaki, know about Totsuka, Souh and Claudia's parents. So when they scape to live a new life, no one knew that they are the child of Ryoma and Sei.

Also, they even think if their parents are worrying about them because they always go to different place and country and leave them with their butlers, because of some "Business" they attend.

**-~~~~~~~CHANGE SCENE~~~~~~~-**

**9 MONTHS AGO**

"Tsu-kun! Come on." Claudia said putting her bag on her shoulder. This is the day that they decided to leave their house and make a new life.

"Hurry up Tsu! Or we'll be caught!" Souh said, smiling. Before opening the window.

"Ok, I'm ready… Opps. I forgot my Guitar.. Ok, Let's go." Totsuka said, before getting his guitar and leaving their home for a bright new life, A life that they would not need any Butlers ,A life that they can do things at their own will, A life that they would never be on their parents shadows, and a life that they would be known for who they are.

**-~~~~~~~CHANGE SCENE~~~~~~~-**

**5 Years After**

Totsuka, who is now 15 years old, is now preparing to go to school. He just arrive a week ago and is now attending Seishun Gakuen High School, the school is popular in Japan because it's owner is the owner of Ashinaka Junior School, a school near his parents house and a well-known school for their world class standard, and also the school is in the same island.

He couldn't believe that his sister will become a High Class Super model in New York, in the name of Claudia, but most popularly known as Cloud. She is called Cloud because of the Purity that surrounded her and also her White Hair that reminding so many people about the cloud. (I change the hair color of Claudia into White instead of Platinum Blonde hair, Kay?)

His Brother became a well-known popular tennis player, popularly known as Red. Because of his red hair. He is known in the world because he conquer the Wimbledon, French Open and the Australian Open. He didn't want to go to the US open because he's sure that his father will saw him and he know his father. His father will make Saru join the US Open soon. But if he had a dream, he will want his little brother Totsuka to join the US Open.

His brother and sister thinks that they need to have some cover. So they change their surname and make another. Mikoto for Suoh and Yatogami for Claudia. They even don't want to tell their real names so Souh is referred as Red and Claudia is referred as Cloud.

Totsuka is the one who wants to go to Japan in the first place even if his Brother and Sister don't want him to go. But that is his decision and they don't want him to be lonely. He's sister even said that she will be the one to bought him the house and hire a butler and hire a Bodyguard and many many more suggestions, All Suoh can do is shook his head, But Totsuka being Totsuka refuses and tells her that he'll be safe and he don't want to have a butler because he can't do anything he want.

Totsuka is ready to go to school now but before he can open the door on his room, there is a loud sound entrusting the whole room.

"Ops. Better get some food before going to school." Totsuka said to himself before closing the door of his room and going down to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast and also his lunch too.

**AT SEISHUN GAKUEN**

"Saa. So this is Seishun Gak—" "BRING!BRING!BRING" Before Totsuka finish his statement, the bell ring.

"Oh, so I'm late. Hahaha" Totsuka said while walking to his class.

**AT THE CLASS**

**First Floor – Class 1-A**

"*COUGH* Uhm, Class we have a new transfer student, he's from America, so be nice to him. Ok, Isana-kun, you may now come in…" Ms. Inoue said getting the attention of everyone and then smile to the boy outside the door.

Gossips and whispering spread easily on the class saying:

"Is she a Girl?" Boy 1

"No. You idiot! It's a boy! A B-O-Y!" Girl 1

"Is he handsome" Girl2

"Is he Cute?" Girl3

"Nah! Don't expect too much" Boy 2

"Yeah. He's right. Maybe he look like a Fro—OUCH, WATHE." Boy 3 said before being punch in the cheeks by the teacher.

"Isana-kun!" Ms. Inoue said smirking.

Isana then walked in the class with his school bag on his right shoulder.

Everyone's Jaws dropped including the boys. This is the first time they saw a beautiful angel came down from heaven.

"Yosh. Isana Totsuka, Yoroshiko. Currently 15. From New York City. Fluent in 25 languages." Totsuka said before smiling at everyone.

_**End of Chapter 1.**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_** Comments is allowed. Tell me if you didn't like it. :) I will take all your comments as a Compliment of my work. Follows and Favorites are nice too. This is my first story so don't expect too much of it. Prince of Tennis characters will be revealed soon. Advices is Allowed to, I will happily listen to it. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Misaki is here

**_Hidden Talent_**

**_(K-Project Story with Prince of Tennis, etc.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I didn't own K and Prince of Tennis. I only own the idea of this story your reading. Kay?_**

**_Summary: Neglected by their parents, Totsuka, Souh and Claudia leave their house to find a new life. And live in New York for 5 years. After a long 5 years Totsuka decided to study in Japan. What will happen to them? Why did their parents neglect them? And what will happen to their NEW Found Life? Also what will happen when the three of them encounter their Parents and their little brother Saru?_**

**_A/N:This story is just an Idea of mine. So please don't be angry with me if it is not really good and didn't pass your standards. Misspell and wrong grammar is visible._**

**_Comments is allowed. Tell me if you didn't like it. :) I will take all your comments as a Compliment of my work. Follows and Favorites are nice too. This is my first story so don't expect too much of it. Prince of Tennis characters will be revealed soon. Advices is Allowed to, I will happily listen to it. :)_**

_"Yeah. He's right. Maybe he look like a Fro—OUCH, WATHE." Boy 3 said before being punch in the cheeks by the teacher._

_"Isana-kun!" Ms. Inoue said smirking._

_Isana then walked in the class with his school bag on his right shoulder._

_Everyone's Jaws dropped including the boys. This is the first time they saw a beautiful angel came down from heaven._

_"Yosh. Isana Totsuka, Yoroshiko. Currently 15. From New York City. Fluent in 25 languages." Totsuka said before smiling at everyone._

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" The bell that indicate that it is time to go home rang in the whole school.

"Ok, Class. So homeroom is finally done. Goodbye class. Study your lessons for tomorrow, kay?" Takeshi-sensei said after he packed his things up before going to the door of the class.

"Hai!" All students replied with a smile on their faces before bowing down.

'_It's finally time to go home'_ Totsuka thought while running in the hallway. He doesn't had any club to attend this day and if he had, it would definitely the Photography, Music or Tennis Club.

He is finally about to reach the gate of the school but before he could do that. He suddenly bumped into someone he is familiar with. _Yata Misaki._

"Totsuka? Is that you?" Misaki ask with a Question mark on his eyes before giving his hand to Totsuka.

"Misaki." Totsuka said calmly before getting Misaki's hand.

"MISAKI! I miss you!" Totsuka said jumping up and down with a Happy Smile on his face before hugging Misaki.

"How many times do I have to tell you that do NOT call me on my first name!" Misaki's face turned into a scowl.

"Maa maa. OK. OK. Sorry Misaki!" Totsuka said before running. 10 minutes had passed and Totsuka finally stopped running.

'Why is he here?' A thought that came out on his mind.

"Oh. Misaki! Why are you here?" Totsuka asked.

"Me? I'm studying here." Misaki answered not even bothering what Totsuka called him.

"Really?" Totsuka asked.

"Really." Misaki repeated.

"Really? Really?" Totsuka asked again.

"Really! Really!" Misaki said losing his temper.

"Really? Re-" Totsuka asked, _AGAIN._ Before being cut down by a yell.

"CAN YOU FUCKING STOP IT! IF YOU DON'T STOP IT, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Misaki yelled at Totsuka irritated. He finally blow up. Totsuka, being the best friend of Misaki knows that Misaki isn't joking.

"So-Sorry. O-ok. I-I'll sto-stop n-now." Totsuka stuttered to death.

"OK. BUT STOP STUTTERING! YOU KNOW THAT I HATE STUTTERING! RIGHT?" Misaki yelled trying to calm down. 'Calm down Yata. Calm down.' Misaki thought. 'I'm going to get KILLED! Oh My God! Please help me Kami-sama!' Totsuka thought.

"Y-Yes. I know it. I'm very very sorry Misaki!" Totsuka said looking down.

"Where is Claudia-san and Tatara-san?" Misaki asked playing with his skateboard.

"Oh, brother and sis? They are in New York. But they said that they will follow if they had a day-offs. Oh, and also my name here is Isana Totsuka, you know, because of my parents and my Brother and sister. So from now on you will NEVER call me Tatara for the _meantime_" Totsuka said while sitting on a bench they are now on a park.

"Tatara-san is now Mikoto-san and Claudia-san is now Yatogami Claudia-san. Right?" Misaki asked still playing on his skateboard. 'How did he know about that? I didn't say anything about that' Totsuka thought. Before he could voice out his thought, Misaki already answered his question.

"I have my Source, ya know?" Misaki said.

"Oh…" Totsuka said, stunned by the fact that his best friend is a _STALKER._

"DON'T JUST FUCKING 'OH' ME! WHY DOES I EVEN HAD A SHITTTY FRIEND LIKE YOU!" Misaki said growling.

"Because were alike!" Totsuka said grinning.

"WERE NOT ALIKE!"

"Oh, Really?"

"Tch. You're a freak but I'm _NOT._"

"Really?"

And their arguments start to no end. Or maybe NOT.

"Oh. It's finally late, I guess we will see each other tomorrow, right? Ja ne!" Totsuka said with a wide smile on his face.

"Ja." Misaki said.

"We will see each other tomorrow if you aren't lazy enough to stand up! Haha!" Totsuka whispered to himself, little did he know that Misaki heard it. But Misaki just let it off. He really did miss his Best friend /Crush. It had been a really long 5 years, those 5 years, the only thing he did is forget about him but it's too hard because Totsuka and him had been friends since they can remember and also Totsuka always call him once a month. So, After 5 years, he finally made a decision to tell Totsuka about his feelings but he couldn't have a chance. Also he knows that if they are really destined for each other, they _will _and always be together, because '_Love knows _no_ boundaries_'.

_**-End of Chapter 2-**_

_**Misaki is finally Here~ What will be his great Role here? And he had a feelings on Totsuka?**_

_**Find out on the next chapters of Hidden Talent.**_

_**A/N: **_

_Hello Guys! I know this is not too much but I am really thankful if you like it._

_Reviews, Favorites and Follows are allowed. Advice is alright too!_


End file.
